Star's children
by Jas0nGaming
Summary: In a universe were star has kids! And it sets up a shared universe. Yes I know bland summary but the story will make you hungry for more!


STAR'S CHILDREN! by Jason GAMING!$$$!$$$!$$!$$$$$!$$$$$$$$$$

One day star was having a child all are only male she had 17 children all were male so she gave the wand to a random child his name was Justin Diaz he was so energetic but when he got the wand "YES I thought you wanted are sister to have this!?" "NAW!" They said but I was pumped I wanted to go on Quest just like Mike and Nick they are cool Bros to have! But they said soon but fin was always a dark bro and talk to the kind of gods that we fear of! We try to stay away and help but he has got mad and angry ever since I got the wand he wanted to ruin my blond hair and make it like his dark purple hair he said "NO he is not the one I KNOW ABOUT DARK MONSTERS AND EVIL GODS AND GODDESSES!" "STOP" DAD YELLED "THIS IS FINAL!" HE SCARED ME AND DAD CAN'T SCARE ME! MOM ALWAYS GIVES ALL OF US MANY CHANCES! SHE IS THE BEST! "Sweetie" said quietly but my bro "SHUT IT MOM THIS CAN CHANGE! CHOOSE ME AND WE LIVE FOREVER!" SHE SAID "NO" I was scared and said "Stop bro please?" "SHUT IT YOU PIG!" HE RAN AND LEFT TO DO SOMETHING BUT I WAS JUST SCARED! "Mom I'm scared" she hugged me and my dad said he wanted and to follow my bro so my dad could talk to him he saw my bro in the **forbidden** forest I saw dad pick up a sword he wants to protect us so he wanted to kill the evil MONSTERS to save us(see you later!)

Chapter 1 ended

I was send to the human world to be "Safe" from stuff we can't believe my bro got dark powers by making a deal with a god! I was in a human high school to learn about stuff 2 of my bros are zack,jack they are GREAT! BUT Zack is ALWAYS sad maybe this weird high would help him but it doesn't help he got picked on by 12 human kids I was mad and I used my wand I knew it was dumb but it's awesome! And cool! I was amazed by my rainbow nado! "HELL" "WHAT WHY ARE YOU SAYING HELL?!" "No he's saying me my name is HELL!" "What?!" I HATE human Names! "I should leave!" I was grabbed by the principle that ugly face is junk! Like a toad! She skreak "COOOOMMMMMEEEEEE WWWIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHH MMMMEEEEE!" "WHAT!?" I knew I was gonna die but she gave food and sweets (10 mins later) "my mom's recipe!" I was shocked how a human new my mom's recipe it was a secret!😝😝😝😝! "That taste gave me life!" **MEANWHILE…** "haha! The power!Know with these I'll have the wand!" "You might want to see that!" Nick took a blade and the fight started it was one battle blood was here and there the spells broke parts of mewni! Nick was hurt badly fin was still full of power "F#CK"Nick screamed the cruise MOM and dad both heard but! Nick didn't stop he picked up his sword and was ready kill! His eyes turned red just like his jacket he ran with all his strength and cut a bit **Fin**!FIN WENT DEMON FORM! Than mike joined to fight they both fused and just fight for **2 hours!** Yeah but it was sretan that fin was winning! All 3 ran and punch creating a massive explosion. It killed some of mewni peeps!In the **real world**

"Ummm" she gave me more chicken and cakes. "Thanks!" "don't mention it!" She smirked! I was full of poison and I fell! She turned an ugly human than she turned into a bat! A fat bat?! She said " GO TO HELL AND F#CK IN HELL" I WAS SHOCKED BUT "I CAN'T MOVE!"I KNEW THAT SH#T'S GOING DOWN!(See ya later)

Chapter 2 ended

"F#CK!" I SHOUTED AT HER THE PRINCIPAL WAS ABOUT SLICE ME! BUT! SHE JUST TOOK THE WAND SOON I WAS OKAY BUT STILL FULL OF POISON I TOOK IT SHOUTED A SPELL AND A GIANT RAINBOW APPEARED TO KILL HER!"AWWWWW!" "YOU B#CTH!" SHE SNARLED! IT WAS GROSS BUT SHE TURNED INTO DUST! **At MEWNI** "SH#T! F#CK!" Nick SHOUTED and SCREAMED! "WE NEED TO RUN" (Opps my bro looks mad maybe you should tell the story?) (Gimme dat!) (Hey it's Nick telling the story!) SO I F#CKING SLICED HIM BUT HE HEALED SOMEHOW I SAID " YOU'RE NOT MY BRO YOU ALMOST KILLED MIKE AND YOU CALLED JUSTIN A PIG!" HE STOPPED BREATHING THEN HE SAID "WELL…. WELL YOU TWO ARE PIGS TOO! WORTHLESS DIRTY PIGS!" I WAS FULL OF RAGE I ATTACKED HIM AND SHOUTED (Finally Nick uses Grammar!) (Don't bother with them my bros are rude! I Know lot of things!) AND I SHOUTED " F#CK OFF BRO YOU B#TH A#S!" THEN HE SHOT ME WITH A SPELL HE GREW HORNS HE WAS LIKE THIS! "👿👿😈😈👿👿😈😈😈👿👿😈😈👿👿😈😈" ALL EVIL AND JUNK MIKE SAVED ME THEN FIN RAN AWAY TO ANOTHER DIMENSION! "GET UP NICK WE MIGHT CATCH UP!" I WAS WEAK AND UNCONSCIOUS SOOOO….( say the story Justin!) (Awww really!) (Yeah just don't bring up the girl!) (Ow I will I will) (YOU B#CH A#S!) WELL I LEFT THE ROOM AND bumped into a girl she had red hair pale skin more white than mine I asked "Can I have tour of human entertainment?!" She looked and was like "Wow you want it's show time at launch!" She was beautiful but I just watched and eat the food was okay but the shows were bad Ppg,Ben 10, and TTG THAT ONE WAS F#CKING BAD! Then she said "let's eat outside!" Was thinking what could go bad than we were outside and 10 mins later we're being stalked than I shot him with a sleeping spell the girl was looking at me I said "It's just a sleeping spell!😁😁😁😁" I smiled but she ran and ran! "Come back please!"😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭(Good 🌙)

Chapter 3 ended

Chapter 4

 **In mewni** __(Mike is going to tell you stuff Know!)

Then dad came with an army he Questioned " Kids are you guys alright!?" "Yes I said sadly and weak but I wanted Fin dead I hope dose but mom might try convince dad to be nice to Fin but dad is a smart ninja warrior he beat more MONSTERS than me he opened a portal and YELLED "FIN CAN NOT BE ARE FAMILY HE NEARLY KILLED ONE OF OUR CHILDREN!" Mom said " No killing!" Dad was nice, he wants to punish Fin but not kill him! I was "Can JUSTIN come back!?" "No" dad was ready to go on a rampage! If mom didn't hold dad's arm Fin would be dead!(like I care) We had a battle dad Had the upper hand. Blades Rings of power that stuff but fin's demon from was too powerful dad almost died and said "F#CK YOU, YOU'RE JEALOUS CAUSE YOUR BROTHER GOT THE WAND!? WHAT ABOUT WHEN HE HEALED YOU!? YOU SHOULD BE PROUD, NOT A DEMON A#SHOLE B#CTH!" Fin new he was an a#shole but he KILLED dad with a demonic sword Sharp,Red, and flames. Dad Body burst to flames with mom 😢 a lot Nick woke up and saw dad dead Fin left to some old friends of star.( Who's THE old friends will fin die!? Find out in the next chapter!)

Chapter 5

Finn and jake were with gumball and darwin loading weapons "so…. We need to trade?" "No way man!" the four were in a mission. They saw a boy with a weapon in his hand ready to kill them "Oh FUCK!" Jake manger to sputter before…(fuck the story is over!) ( give me that!) **Oh shit! Fin broke it guess you gonna have to wait months for chapter 2.**


End file.
